1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for presenting a given side of any one of N two-sided information disks to a disk utilization device, and, more particularly, to an apparatus which holds the disks in a stack and translates the entire stack to present the given side to the utilization device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The classic jukebox is a well-known apparatus for translating a given record, each containing two information bearing surfaces, of the many records stored in the jukebox to a record playing apparatus. In some players there are two player transducing heads so that either side of a record may be played without turning the record over, and in other jukeboxes a mechanism turns over the record to provide proper orientation relative to the player transducer.